Mash Off 2.0
Mash Off 2.0 is the 5th chapter on the fanfic Glee: The Brand New Directions Episode This episode opens with Cameron playing the guitar in the choir room, then he starts singing "Going Back to the corner where I first saw you Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand Saying" Franklin standed up and sang "Trying to make it work but man these times are hard, She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time, I've got a new job now on the unemployment line, And we don't know how" '' ''"How we got into this mess Is it god's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best, Trying to make it work but man these times are hard" ''Both sang ''"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be" ''Cameron sang ''"Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street So I'm not moving, I'm not moving" Both sang "She's in line at the DOLE* With her head held high While I just lost my job but Didn't lose my pride" ''Franklin sang ''"But we both know how, How we're gonna make it work when it hurts, When you pick yourself up, You get kicked to the dirt," ''Both sang "Trying to make it work but, Man these times are hard, yeah" Franklin sang ''"Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here" I said,"'' Cameron sang "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year" Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go" Both sang Then Franklin went to Marley and held her hand and sang'' "Coz we're smiling but we're close to tears, Even after all these years, We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time" Franklin sang ''"Ooooo...., yeah for the first time (Cameron:I'm not moving yeah), oh for the first time," Both sang Then Cameron went to Paige as if we has serenading her'' "Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news And you'll come running to the corner 'Cause you'll know it's just for you I'm the man who can't be moved"'' "If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street So I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving" Both sang After the performance everybody clapped then Cameron and Franklin did a knucklebump "WOW! guys that was just pure genius" Will said "Well i gotta tell you Mr. Schue, Cameron is a genius when it comes to mash-ups" Franklin said "Speaking of mash-ups" Will said "What about it?" Kitty said Will writes on the whiteboard "MASH-OFF" "What's a wash-of?" Ryder said "No Ryder, a mash-off is a competition of two clubs performing mash-ups" Will said "So? i'm a bit confused why are you telling this us?" Jake asked "Because we will have a mash-off" Will said "Against The Troubletones?" Marley said "NO, Fraklin and Franchessca please step forward" Will said then Franchessca and Franklin stands up "So what are we going to do?" Franchessca asked "I have here a hat with all the names of your fellow glee clubbers, well excluding the two of you,pick your groupmates and when you have picked it write it on the whiteboard" Will said First, Franchessca picks 3 papers when she opened it all she went to the whiteboard and wrote the following names. #Jason #Kitty #Britney #Bridget #Jake "What the? why am i grouped with you?" Britney said "Sorry, not my fault" Franchessca said then sits down Then, Franklin picks 3 and when he opened it he wrote on the whiteboard #Marley #Ryder #Cameron #Paige "OK, sooo now that the groups have been created, think of a name" Will said "I was thinking of The Reckless, my favorite band is The Pretty Reckless, so there it is" Franchessca said "Well, i kinda like The Rolling Stones sooo i was thinking of...." Franklin said then Jake interrups "Rolling In The Deep?" "No, how about The Stones?" Franklin said "That's perfect" Marley said with a smile "So, there it is, next week the mash-off will begin" Will said Then Chloe is seen spying on them and runs Then she enters Sue's office "Coach Sylvester, there is crime i would like too report" Chloe said "What is it my star?" Sue said "The New Directions will perform mash-ups" Chloe said "Oh my" Sue said "What are we going to do?" Chloe asked "Do the same thing" Sue said "Seriously?" Chloe asked "Yes and now gracefully get the hell out of my office, i'm thinking of songs that you will perform on Sectionals" Sue said then Chloe leaves ___________________________________________________________________ Songs *'''The Man Who Can't Be Moved/For The First Time by The Script. Sung by Franklin and Cameron *'The Great Escape/Pocketful Of Sunshine' by P!nk/Natasha Bedingfield. Sung by Chloe *'Dirrty/Girl Fight Tonight '''by Christina Aguilera/Julie Brown''. Sung by The Stones and The Reckless *'Peacock/Hey Mickey!' by Katy Perry/Toni Basil. Sung by The Reckless *'Magic/Could It Be Magic '''by ''B.o.B. ft. Rivers Cuomo/Barry Manilow. Sung by The Stones Trivia *The scene in Sue's office is a referrence to Breaking Dawn: Part 2, when Irina reports the crime on the Volturis